


Гармония

by Windwave



Category: Gates (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, WTF Combat 2020, pwp with no sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Когда пистолет касается кожи, Дилан усмехается — широко, не пряча клыки.
Relationships: Nick Monohan/Dylan Radcliff
Kudos: 1





	Гармония

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF Frank Grillo на ЗФБ-2020 <3

Когда пистолет касается кожи, Дилан усмехается — широко, не пряча клыки.

— А я-то думал, ты мне доверяешь. Особенно — теперь.

— Моя гарантия, — Ник дышит прерывисто, и голос у него — такой же: сорванный, хриплый.

Между ними сейчас ничего нет — только горячий от возбуждения воздух. И пистолет, зажатый в ладони Ника так, что побели костяшки пальцев.

Одежда раскидана по полу, и закатное солнце вычерчивает резкие линии тела Ника — и не касается Дилана, замершего в тени.

— Тогда пусть будет. Для твоего спокойствия.

Ник кривит уголок рта, чуть склоняет голову набок, глядя на него сверху вниз. А потом с силой вдавливает холодный металл в грудь напротив небьющегося сердца — одновременно с тем, как пальцы Дилана с силой смыкаются на его бедрах.

— И моей уверенности в тебе.


End file.
